Batman
Batman is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939), the character does not possess any superpowers, but uses a variety of martial arts, stealth, fear and intimidation techniques to fight crime. He is also a master detective and has access to a seemingly limitless fortune, which he uses to buy and create non-lethal weaponry, gadgets and vehicles. One of the first heroes available in the mod, Batman's suit can be worn and crafted via the Hero-Maker. Wearing it will give the player minor strength and speed boosts, as well as acrobatics, the ability to double jump and access to various Bat-gadgets, including the Batarangs, Grappling Gun, the Batcomputer and the Batmobile. Backstory Batman's true identity is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and owner of Wayne industries. As a child, Bruce watched his parents' murder at the hands of a mugger, when his father took them down an alley in his home city, Gotham. Swearing vengeance on those who would turn to crime, he trained himself mentally and physically to become a vigilante and master detective. After years abroad, training in various martial arts and different techniques to help his cause, Bruce returned to Gotham to begin his war on crime. After a failed attempt to apprehend a gang, during which he is shot by a cop, Bruce decided to use fear to scare the criminal population of Gotham. Watching a bat, his childhood fear, fly into the room, Bruce decided to use it as his symbol, thus developing his alter-ego as Batman. Targeting both street crime and organized gangs, Batman became a hero in the eyes of Gotham's public. During his first years, he would struggle with corruption that was present in many of the city's officials, including the police and council. However, he would later help reduce this with help of Police Captain, later Commissioner, James Gordon and District Attorney Harvey Dent, who would later become the villain Two-Face after being disfigured in a trial. Batman would also build up a group of allies to help him in his war on crime, most notably his butler Alfred Pennyworth, fellow orphan Richard "Dick" Grayson (aka Robin, later Nightwing) and Gordon's daughter Barbara (aka Batgirl, later Oracle after being crippled). He would also build up a group of enemies, most notable the Joker, Catwoman, Two-Face, the Penguin, the Riddler, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, the Scarecrow and Ra's al Ghul. Batman was also one of the founding members of the Justice League, a group of superheroes who would team up together to protect earth from hostile threats. In the Mod Batman has been available in the mod since the very first version of the mod (1.0), along with the Flash and Martian Manhunter. His suit is craft-able in the Hero-Maker and wearing it gives the player Strength 3, Speed 2, Acrobatics 2, Double Jumping and Stealth. He can also glide, if the player is in mid-air and holds the "Suit Ability 2 key", and use Bat-Gadgets. Batman also can have night vision, if the player presses the "Suit Ability 4 key". He can also summon bats (Suit Ability 7 Key) and access to an Anti-Cloaking device (Suit Ability 9 Key. The "Superheroes Unlimited Series" suit can also climb up walls, if the "Suit Ability 2" key is pressed whilst walking towards it. Batman can also use the Batmobile and the Bat-Glider. The former will also the player to drive through the streets of the city and take down enemies efficiently whilst the latter will allow them to fly through the skies. By pressing the "Weapon Equip Key", the player will be given a Bat-Handlink Call, which will allow them to spawn either Alfred Pennyworth (Batman's loyal butler) or Lucius Fox (CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the developer of many of his gadgets). Both will allow trading options for food or gadgets you may need in the field, for example Batarangs, Smoke Pellets and the Batmobile. Batman can also use the Batcomputer, which will allow the player to craft new suits or gadgets. Gadgets and Equipment Batman has access to many gadgets in the mod. Most can be created by means of crafting within the Batcomputer, but some will require the player to procure though other means. The gadgets that are currently in the mod include: *Bat-Handlink *Batarang *Explosive Batarang/Bat-Bomb *Heated Batarang *Electric Batarang *Smoke Pellet *Gas Pellet *Freeze Grenade *Grappling Gun *Mini-Rebreather *Kryptonite Ring Batman also can access various bat-themed vehicles. Vehicles currently in the mod include: *Batmobile *Bat Glider Crafting To craft Batman's suit, you will need: *10 Gray Cloth *9 Black Cloth *2 White Cloth *3 Black-Iron Blocks *6 Gold Ingots *5 High-Tech Electronics Batman Logo Recipe.png|Batman's Logo Recipe Batbelt Part Recipe.png|Batbelt Part Recipe Batman Mask Recipe.png|Batman's Mask Recipe Batman Chestpiece Recipe.png|Batman's Chestpiece Recipe Batman Leggings Recipe.png|Batman's Leggings Recipe Batman Boots Recipe.png|Batman's Boots Recipe Category:Character Category:Superhero Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Justice League